


Decorations

by one_hell_of_an_otaku



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, One-Shot, ask prompt, christmas shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_hell_of_an_otaku/pseuds/one_hell_of_an_otaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren invites Levi over so he could have some help decorating, but unfortunately he was always the clumsier of the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decorations

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a prompt from an anon  
> I was more than delighted to write this, and I just hope this suits your needs!

“Stay still damn it,” Levi groaned. “You’re gonna fall if you keep moving like that.”

“Just keep it steady, will ya?” Eren was currently standing on a wobbly stool, trying to put a star on top of his Christmas tree. He had invited his raven haired friend to decorate his house seeing as Armin was busy with his boyfriend, Jean. Ugh, that bastard.

“Whatever,” he sighed. Levi looked up and smirked, ready to make the brunette fall by something that wasn’t his fault. “Did I ever tell you how great your ass looks from here?” Eren was always one to get flustered easily, so this would be a piece of cake.

“Quit looking, you pervert!” Eren laughed. His balance was tipped, and soon he was shaking as he tried to reach his arms up as high as they could go without him completely losing his balance. He placed the star on the top branch of the tree and climbed down off the stool, ready to punch Levi in the arm. “Now hurry up and hang up the lights.”

“Whatever you say, Sweetheart,” he teased. Levi and Eren weren’t together per se, yet they always teased each other as if they were. But, they were always sure to never cross a certain line that would change friendship into something more romantic and serious. “You better hold the stool to make sure it doesn’t fall. I don’t need to be in a cast during the holidays.”

Eren helped Levi get on the stool so he could staple the lights along his wall. The shorter of the two had successfully put up almost half of a string of lights when he lost his footing, almost falling to the ground. “I told you to hold it!”

“I am!” It was much harder being the one who made sure their friend wouldn’t fall. Eren didn’t even think he should have been trusted with something as easy as this. He tried to straighten the piece of furniture, but with one jerk of his arm, he tipped it over and sent Levi crashing to the ground. In an attempt to save him from his “demise,” Eren tried to catch him in his arms, but failed miserably.

“Bloody hell,” Levi winced, placing his hand on his head as he looked around. The damn kid let him fall. He looked down and saw Eren underneath him wearing a smile on his face that tried to hide the pain he was in.

“Sorry,” Eren wheezed. “But you should still be more careful. I don’t think I’m the only one to blame.” It was mostly his fault, but why would he be in charge of keeping Levi from falling in the first place? That task was just too hard for somebody like him.

“Shut up,” Levi mumbled, turning his head away. He felt the blood rise to his cheeks, and he hoped that his comrade couldn’t see the slight red tint dusting his cheeks.

“You’re cute like that,” Eren snickered. “When you get all blushy and stuff.” Did he really just say that? Well, there’s no going back now.

“You know,” he mumbled. “You still look good from this angle, too.” Levi tried to get up so he could run away from this embarrassing situation, but he was pulled down by two hands and suddenly a pair of lips were on his. Instead of pulling away like he would do to anybody else, he found himself _leaning in,_ trying to make this moment last forever.

This was clearly destroying the line that separated their friendship and love life, but neither of them cared.

Levi knew this would have happened some day, so why not now?

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to send me a prompt, go ahead and ask me at kisalovesyou.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
